Coloring Book
Colouring Book is labelled as '''BSDFFF 2 '''and is a female contestant in Battle For Awesome Planet. Personality: Colouring Book is a 15 year old that has a bit of sass but is usually known by people for constantly chatting and hanging out with her BSDFFF. She does have more confidence than you think. CB has two siblings (one of them are 8 and the older one is 18 and the younger one is a girl and the older one is a boy). CB and AD have been BSDFFF's ever since they were both 4 years old. Whenever it comes to how strong you are and how smart you are, CB has been proven to be smarter and stronger than AD but less of a good leader than her. Both of them aren't very smart but they are pretty loud. Colouring Book can be nice but when your on her bad side, she'll try to roast you whenever you annoy her (CB isn't great at roasting people but she's pretty terrible at it yet she claims that she's good at it). Her parents have been married for 25 years. However, she signed up for BFAP because she wanted to be in a show and because Apple Drop signed up as well. CB loves to do similar stuff that AD does but she doesn't do this all the time. Both of the BSDFFF's can get into minor fights tat might result into both of them slapping or punching each other but in the end, they still somehow get along. Eliminations and Immunities: * Derailing multi events (part 1) - 0 votes - Safe * Construction or destruction! - 1 vote - Safe * Majestic Frenzy - 0 votes - Safe * Shocks, zaps and frights - 10 votes - Safe * Get a grip on that thing already! - Immune * Bombastic bedlam - 12 votes - Eliminated Total amount of votes received in the show: 23 votes Number of times up for elimination: 5 times Number of immunities won: 1 immunity Gallery: being introduc.PNG|Colouring Book being introduced to the show alongside Apple Drop in May the best artists win!. talkers.PNG|Colouring Book talking to Apple Drop about the challenge. searcher.PNG|Colouring searching for a shortcut to the challenge in Derailing multi events (part 1). picturing pics.PNG|Colouring Book posing for a photo in Derailing multi events (part 2). priezze.PNG|Colouring Book with a wheel. inspecting phot.PNG|Colouring Book looking at Apple Drop's photo in Construction or destruction!. judged house.PNG|Colouring Book's 'house' being judged by TV and Water. arguing win.PNG|Colouring Book is not looking too happy after Apple Drop saying that she'll win. perform.PNG|Colouring Book talking about her and Apple Drop's performance in challenges. power girl.PNG|Colouring Book using her powers in Majestic Frenzy. shrunk.PNG|An abnormally tiny Colouring Book. reaction to eli.PNG|Colouring Book's reaction to Apple Drop's elimination in Shocks, zaps and frights. cry.PNG|Colouring Book is seen crying about Apple Drop being eliminated... comfort.PNG|until she is comforted by Mapy and Sapphire. witness elect.PNG|Colouring Book witnessing her 'friend' Sapphire getting electrocuted multiple times. chos.PNG|Colouring Book is one of the three people chosen by Cup to be her 'friend'. hope.PNG|Colouring Book telling Sapphire that she is hoping that she can win for both her and Apple Drop. screa ms.PNG|Colouring Book screaming after jumping out of a helicopter in Get a grip on that thing already!. protection.PNG|Colouring Book trying to protect her phone while falling. facing flat.PNG|Colouring Book lands face-flat on the grass. complai.PNG|Colouring Book complaining about the current state the interior of Mapy's house is in. elimin reactino.PNG|Colouring Book is not happy about her elimination in Bombastic bedlam. throw blla.PNG|Colouring Book throwing a ball at Face with Apple Drop. screamer book.PNG|Colouring Book screaming after losing the rejoin challenge in Aquatic misfortunes. Trivia * Colouring Book and Apple Drop are the only contestants to lose four times in a row. * Colouring Book is currently the only contestant to have their elimination caused by two people. * Colouring Book is the youngest female contestant on Battle For Awesome Planet. Category:Females Category:Contestants